Kagura (Hurricaneger)
page 29 was the master of the first Shurikenger and former leader of Unified Ninja School. She is addressed as by the Hurricanegers. History The schools got their technology from the spear stone and her, which is why Ikazuchi had a Karakuri system compatible with the one Oboro designed for the Hurricaneger. She has been alive for the past five hundred years. She was the keeper of the mysterious spear stone (the other medal, the spear going with the Raging Arrow). It was in her forehead and was considered her third eye. Her father decided his daughter made a good place to hide it. She was first mentioned in episode 39. Shurikenger gets a call from her while he ate gyoza. He then walks in blinding white light to Kagura who is in a box of curtains. It has two dividers in each side. They are yellow-tinted and have green ropes and green top edges. Inside, Kagura floats in a lotus position. He is spoken to but we don't hear it, he is told that the stars are going out. In the wars between ninja clans, her entire family was slaughtered and she ran off to safety to protect the stone. A spray was developed by Oboro to take away the gold dust, it was helped by Kagura. Kagura happen to call Mugensai and Oboro happened to answer the phone. But Kagura told Shurikenger not to use the spray. The spray was faulty, it caused the rangers to freeze. Shurikenger told the others he was up to something but he said, "I don't know". The Gouraigers asked if the info was from Kagura and he said "Yes." He offered to take them to her in the Tenkuujin. He took them to an island. They appear in a black background to the curtain box where she was. They rolled up the curtain to find a cute big teddy bear. They felt like fools until Shurikenger found a scroll with a message. In episode 43, Mugensai the guinea pig talked to Kagura who had a modified male voice. She made her first physical apperance in episode 44. Kagura is so shocked that she comes out of her hiding to help. Kagura appears in a bright light to help them. After the defeat of Badogi, she comes down. Sandaru threatens her and she fights him with energy and Hurricane Red intervenes, bringing down Sandaru. She had come out now to bring the power of the medal to protect the world and defeat the Jakanja. Sandaru was after her because she has a jewel. In episode 47, we learn that her father had a tree planted being the only thing left from her childhood. By the time of now, the tree was very tall. Sadly the Jakanja burned down the tree once she entered the battle with our heroes. The stone kept her alive so doesn't have any need to eat. Shurikenger was her bodyguard. Kagura and the spear stone was a core for both Ikazuchi and Hayate Way schools. Mugensai did not know whom she was or that she was a woman because she hid her identity so well. She died after Sandaru used the spear stone's sibling stone to pull it from her head. The power sustaining her ran out and she vanished from the Hurricanegers' arms. Legacy Ten years later, a relative who looks exactly like her replaces her as the Unified Ninja School's head. Behind the scenes Portrayal Kagura is portrayed by who later portrayed Rena Mamiya/Uca Worm in Kamen Rider Kabuto. As a child, she was portrayed by . Appearances * Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger **''Scroll 39: The Seventh Spear and the Mysterious Stone'' **''Scroll 40: Decoy and Ninja Law'' **''Scroll 44: Your Majesty and the Evil Fan Beast'' **''Scroll 45: Refuge and Spring Cleaning'' **''Scroll 46: New Year's Meal and Three Giants'' **''Scroll 47: Seal and Space Unification'' **''Scroll 48: Trap and Eternal Life'' **''Scroll 49: Mission and the Heavenly Ninja'' **''Scroll 50: Darkness and a New World'' * Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger: 10 YEARS AFTER Category:Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger Category:Sentai Allies Category:Sentai Mentor